


Happy birthday Adam Driver

by Wiggles91



Category: Actor RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Autism, F/M, Friendship, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggles91/pseuds/Wiggles91
Summary: Adam Driver birthday
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Reader/Adam Driver
Kudos: 2





	Happy birthday Adam Driver

Everything was dark for Adam Driver as he was led by his gorgeous wife Joanne Tucker, blindfolded. He had a really crap birthday and his best friend Rachel (that's me reader) didn't even send him a text/tweet/video to him. As Joanne drove the car to the Ritz hotel with Adam in the backseat blindfolded. "Where are we going honey? I can't see a thing." "Oh Adam shh, its a surprise." "If it full of people? Then no thanks, you know how much I hate crowds." Adam has anxiety and Joanne and I knew about this because I have Autism and anxiety.\

The car pulled up to the hotel and Joanne lead her husband by the hand up the stairs and I saw me dressed in a beautiful blue dress like Cinderella 2015 movie which Adam and I loved so much that his wife pictured him as Prince Charming. "Ok Adam open you eyes now." As the blindfold came off, he couldn't believe what he saw was his best friend Rachel and his gorgeous wife dressed as Cinderella. His mouth dropped and couldn't believe his luck. "RACHEL, JOANNE! Oh my GOSH! THIS IS A DISNEY DREAM COME TRUE!" Adam showered his wife with kisses over her gorgeous face and then ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "Oh Adam, do you really think that I would miss my best friend's birthday? Besides I got Walt Disney permission to give you a fairytale birthday. Oh and here is your present from them to you." Adam tore into the present like a hyperactive five year old on Christmas Day and couldn't believe his eyes, when a beautiful box contain a Prince Charming outfit. "How did you that?" "Well why do you think I was measuring you size sweetheart. Shall you go and get changed before midnight?" She teased and Adam was running straight into the bathroom to change.

About 10mins later he came out as an handsome man. "Happy birthday Adam.:


End file.
